


the most luxurious of prisons

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [16]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Imprisonment, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He wasn’t chained to a wall in a bare cell with water leaks, being fed water and bred. This was like a luxurious mansion with comfortable couches, countless of books, and a never ending supply of gourmet food. He had no idea how they had gotten such a luxurious place in the first place, but even in the most luxurious prison, it was still a prison.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 37





	the most luxurious of prisons

Viren groaned as he sat down on one of the couches in Aaravos’ and  _ his  _ prison. He was bored beyond relief, and he had just been imprisoned there for a month. Yes, this was not a typical prison, he wasn’t chained to a wall in a bare cell with water leaks, being fed water and bred. This was like a luxurious mansion with comfortable couches, countless of books, and a never ending supply of gourmet food. He had no idea how they had gotten such a luxurious place in the first place, but even in the most luxurious prison, it was still a prison. And being unable to leave made everyone bored.

He had been so close to rule the entire continent, he and Aaravos had almost conquered them all. But in the end, they had been defeated, and banished back to this insanity of a prison. It being like a mansion actually made it worse, it was hell disguised as heaven. But he knew what it was, hell, a hell that kept them from reaching their goal.

Viren looked over at the elf, his purple skin was glittering as he was currently trying to practice some sort of spell. Aaravos looked like he was concentrating, but since Viren knew him, he knew he could cast spells and talk at the same time.

“I can believe how you managed to not go insane in this cursed place. It’s been a month, I’ll be dead of this keeps up for thousands of years.”

Aaravos just gave him a chuckle, and then grinned.

“Well dear Viren, whoever told you this didn’t make me insane? I just learned to hide it, and accept it”

“I hope you’re joking.”

“Sadly no, but trust me. You will get used to it, my dear. Sooner or later. I’ll help you through it.”


End file.
